I Mean It
by Red Apple790
Summary: Leon bertanya tentang perasaan Ada terhadapnya.../ "Ada, kembali saat di kota Raccoon. Ungkapan terakhirmu saat itu... Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"/ After Resident Evil 6. R&R please!


**I Mean It**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Character : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada Wong**

**Genre : Romance**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Leon mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku celana, kemudian memasukan kunci tersebut ke lubang pintu. Begitu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, ia menghela napas panjang, _sudah satu bulan, kondisi Amerika masih belum stabil sepeninggal Benford_, batinnya dalam hati. Ia berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah, membuka jaket kulit hitam favoritnya kemudian melemparnya asal ke arah sofa.

Dia diam sebentar, _hmm_… _Apa sebelumnya aku membiarkan jendela itu terbuka?_

Kemudian, ia raih _handgun _sembilan millimeter yang terselip di _holster _pahanya kemudian berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Leon menyibakkan tirai putih jendelanya dengan cepat, kemudian melonggokan kepalanya ke arah bawah, kalau dipikir-pikir… ini lantai enam, apa mungkin ada orang yang mampu memanjat sampai ke sini?

"Yah, kurasa tadi aku memang membiarkannya terbuka," ujarnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia jatuhkan _handgun_ miliknya di atas sofa, kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. "Oke, mari kita cari yang kalengan," ujarnya sambil melonggokan kepala ke dalam kulkas, tapi sayang… Bir kaleng yang dicari-carinya tak ada di sana.

Leon mengangkat bahunya lagi, "Lain kali aku akan beli dengan _stock_ banyak," akhirnya dia menggambil botol air mineral dan kemudian menutup kulkasnya. Leon membuka botol air mineralnya dan kemudian membiarkan cairan dingin itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. Saat Leon telah meneguk setengah dari isi botol air mineralnya, indera penciumannya tiba-tiba mendeteksi sesuatu seperti... Aroma bunga mawar? Hmm… _Familiar_.

Dan, saat itu juga tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sentuhan lembut di punggungnya yang sontak membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. "Ternyata, bekas tembakan lima belas tahun lalu masih belum hilang."

Ia merasakan jantungnya itu melompat sampai ke tenggorokannya.

Leon tau, hanya ada satu orang saja yang tau betul di mana letak luka tembakan di punggungnya. Dan, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara khas seperti itu, "Ada?" tebaknya. Benar saja, wanita berambut _raven_ itu berdiri di sana dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Hai tampan," sapanya santai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di apartement ku?"

Ada menatap Leon sejenak, kemudian berjalan menuju meja makannya dan mengambil satu buah anggur. "Mampir untuk melihatmu," jawabnya, kemudian ia memasukkan buah anggur yang berwarna hitam itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, jadi kau suka datang melalui jendela?" tanya Leon sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengahnya. Ia segera menyingkirkan _handgun_ dan jaket—yang tadi dilemparnya asal—dari sofanya dan menunggu Ada untuk datang menghampirinya.

"Kau suka kejutan kan, Leon?" jawab Ada kemudian duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Leon.

Benar, setiap kali wanita ini muncul selalu dengan kejutan. Tanpa terduga—bagaikan hantu—muncul tiba-tiba tanpa suara sedikit pun. Sudah menjadi gayanya. Tapi, Leon menyukainya…

Leon memutar matanya, "Bagaimana kau tau tempat tinggalku? Oh, itu karena kau adalah mata-mata yang tau segalanya. Oke, jadi apa maumu kemari?"

Ada tersenyum tipis, "Adam Benford meninggal, nasib di sana seperti apa? Dan juga nasibmu sendiri...?''

Leon menghela napasnya, ''Belum ada rencana untuk mencari pengganti Adam. Aku sendiri masih bekerja untuk pemerintah,'' sahut Leon, ia menatap Ada, ''berkat bantuanmu, aku dan Helena terbebas dari curigaan,'' tambahnya.

Leon tiba-tiba terdiam dan ingat akan sesuatu, ''Hei, aku ke kamar sebentar,'' ujarnya pada Ada, kemudian pergi masuk ke dalam ruangan kamarnya.

Ada memandangi Leon sampai sosok pria itu menghilang masuk ke dalam pintu berkayu jati itu. Entah apa keperluan pria itu di sana, Ada tidak tau. Ada kemudian berdiri dari dudukannya, ia memperhatikan keadaan apartemen Leon. Hmm… Untuk seorang pria yang masih hidup sendirian, apartemennya ini sangatlah rapi dan bersih.

Ada mendekat pada sebuah meja panjang yang terdapat sebuah vas bunga berwarna putih —yang entah apa gunanya di situ kalau tidak diisi dengan setangkai bunga pun, di sebelah vas itu ada sebuah foto berbingkai hitam yang menarik perhatiannya. Tangannya meraih foto yang terpajang rapi itu. Ia tersenyum kecil, di situ terlihat sekelompok pria berseragam polisi yang bersama-sama saling merangkul pundak sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Satu dari sekelompok pria di foto itu adalah sosok yang sangat dikenalinya. _Hah… Polisi yang saat itu kutemui di kota Raccoon. Yang sekarang sudah menjadi agent yang hebat_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Itu hari pertamaku mengenakan seragam itu," Ada tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Leon sudah ada di sampingnya, ia menoleh pada Leon yang juga sedang memandangi bingkai foto yang dipegangnya, "kau tau? Betapa senangnya aku saat itu..." kata Leon kemudian.

Ada meletakan bingkai foto itu kembali ke tempatnya yang semula, kemudian menyahut, "Ya. Terlihat sangat jelas di wajahmu."

Leon tersenyum kecil. "Aku masih ingat, bagaimana saat pertama kalinya aku bertugas... Yah, kau tau. Berhadapan dengan makhluk-makhluk mati yang bisa berjalan itu,'' katanya sambil terkekeh.

Kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Dulu, Leon hanyalah pemuda biasa yang baru saja diterima dengan pekerjaan yang saat itu amat sangat diingininya. Saat itu, dengan semangat ia menghadapi hari pertamanya hingga akhirnya kedua kakinya itu menapak di Raccoon yang saat itu berubah menjadi kota mayat hidup.

Leon menolehkan kepalanya pada Ada, kemudian mengunci mata biru pucatnya dengan mata _hazel_ milik wanita itu. ''Dan di sana... Aku menemukanmu.''

Ada diam terpaku. Agent pemerintah itu memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ada dapat merasakan jantungnya yang entah mengapa... Berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Tak merasa nyaman dengan Leon yang menatapnya—dan juga keheningan diantara mereka—Ada memalingkan wajahnya.

Leon menghela napasnya. "Ini," katanya kemudian, sambil mengulurkan benda bulat berwarna putih dengan gambar kupu-kupu kecil di atasnya. "Helena menyuruhku mengembalikan ini padamu."

Ada menerima benda itu dari Leon, kemudian memperhatikannya. Oh, ini... Tempat _make up _miliknya.

_''Leon, kumohon pergilah...''_

"_Tidak. Kita tim. Aku hanya… aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."_

Leon ingat bagaimana buruknya ia saat itu. Saat ia pergi meninggalkan Raccoon tanpa bersama Ada. Selama berhari-hari ia selalu terbangun di tengah malam dengan keringat dan napas yang memburu, terbangun dari mimpi yang entah kenapa... selalu memutar ulang adegan di mana Ada 'mati' di tangannya. Beberapa minggu kemudian—setelah ia merasa dirinya mulai gila, ia mencoba memaksakan diri untuk melupakan wanita Eurasian yang ditemuinya, tapi akhirnya ia berakhir dengan muntah dan pingsan di depan pintu kamar mandi karena meneguk begitu banyak alkohol.

_''Leon, tunggu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan... Ada Wong sudah mati...''_

Betapa tertusuknya hati Leon saat Chris memberitahukan itu. Jangan lagi, jangan seperti di Raccoon lagi, batinnya saat itu. Ia hanya terdiam, sambil menahan rasa sakit di jantungnya. Tapi, terima kasih Tuhan... ternyata kau masih melindungi wanita itu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana bisa Chris Redfield menganggap Ada Wong sudah mati, yang paling penting adalah bahwa dirinya tau Ada masih hidup dan itu harus membuatnya bersyukur pada Tuhan.

''Ada, kembali saat di kota Raccoon. Ungkapan terakhirmu saat itu... Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?''

Ada sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Leon. Ia menatap Leon lama, tapi hanya diam mematung saja.

Kelihatan sekali bahwa wanita itu sedikit gelisah.

Ada mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, tak berani untuk bertatapan wajah dengan Leon.

"_Aku hanya seorang wanita… Yang telah jatuh cinta padamu."_

Entahlah, saat itu Ada benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Saat itu, dia hanya berhubungan sebentar dengan Leon tapi hebatnya polisi polos itu mampu menaklukan hatinya. Seharusnya seorang mata-mata, pencuri sekaligus penipu sepertinya ini tidak sepantasnya mempunyai perasaan—apalagi perasaan seperti cinta. Tetapi, saat dia bertemu dengan Leon... Semuanya berubah.

Leon lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. ''Ada, saat itu Ashley pernah bertanya padaku...''

_''Jadi, siapa wanita dengan gaun merah itu?''_

''Aku hanya menjawab bahwa kau adalah bagian dari diriku yang tak bisa kubiarkan pergi.''

Kali ini kepala Ada terangkat. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajahnya, kembali bertatap wajah dengan Leon yang saat itu tersenyum lemah.

''Saat itu,'' ujar Leon. ''Helena juga pernah bertanya padaku...''

_''Dia, lebih dari sekedar teman kan? Kau mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya.''_

''Helena memperhatikan perasaanku dengan sangat baik,'' ujar Leon. Ia menatap Ada, tepat di mata _hazel_ wanita itu, ''Ada, aku mencintaimu. Sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku sama sekali tak pernah dapat kesempatan.''

Ada merasakan jantungnya yang tadinya sudah berdebar dengan cepat, sekarang semakin berdebar-debar dengan sangat gila. Leon berkata, dia mencintainya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus dia ucapkan?

''L-leon... Kurasa aku akan pergi sekarang,'' ujar Ada kemudian berbalik. Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika tangan besar Leon meraih pergelangan tangannya.

''Kau akan lari dariku lagi?'' tanyanya. ''Ada, kumohon... Jangan membuatku terus penasaran seperti ini. Ini, sungguh menyakitkan. Katakan padaku, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh saat itu? Selama ini, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?''

Ada tertegun. Kedua mata biru pria itu penuh dengan harapan. Mata Leon membuat napasnya tertahan dan membuat hatinya terasa nyeri.

Ada menunduk sebentar, ia menarik napasnya. Ketika ia sudah siap, ia kembali memandang wajah Leon.

''Aku bersungguh-sungguh...'' ujarnya. ''Yang kukatakan saat itu—bahwa aku mencintaimu—aku bersungguh-sungguh.''

Tentu saja. Tentu saja ia bersungguh-sungguh. Ia berbicara dari hatinya saat itu.

Ada menarik napasnya. "Kau begitu baik padaku, begitu peduli. Kau selalu mengutamakan keselamatanku dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu percaya padaku, padahal kau tidak tau aku adalah wanita yang buruk. Aku… Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Leon. Aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi… Aku mencintaimu."

Mendadak Leon merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sesaat. Otaknya serasa kosong. Dunia terasa mengecil dan begitu sempit sehingga dirinya sendiri amat kesulitan untuk mengambil napas. Ia membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Leon hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia menarik tubuh Ada mendekat padanya, menyingkirkan helai rambut wanita itu kemudian menatap matanya. Perlahan, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan kemudian menempel bibirnya dengan bibir Ada. Ia meletakan tangan kanannya di punggung kecil Ada, sementara tangan kirinya meremas jemari wanita itu.

Ada menutup matanya, tangan kanannya yang tak digenggam Leon ia letakkan di dada bidang pria itu. Membalas ciuman yang diberikan agent pemerintah itu.

Mereka berbagi ciuman lembut. Berbagi ciuman lembut dengan seluruh perasaan mereka yang selama ini selalu terpendam dalam hati. Saling menunjukan pada satu sama lain, betapa mereka saling membutuhkan.

Berhenti karena kebutuhan pasokan udara. Leon membelai rambut _raven_ Ada tanpa berhenti menatap matanya.

''Ada, aku mencintaimu.''

''Ya. Aku tau...''

**END**

* * *

Jujur, Helena benar-benar _partner_ yang pengertian sama Leon. Dia ngerti kalo Leon sama Ada itu 'ada apa-apanya'.

Bagus sekali Helena *tepuk-tepuk pundak Helena*. Saya nobatkan kamu sebagai _leader _pendukung Aeon. Setuju Aeon _lovers_? :D *abaikan*

Saya dengerin lagu **"A Thousand Years"** dari **Christina Perri** saat nulis _ending_ cerita ini xD

Terus… ngambil _scene_ RE 2, RE 4 dan RE 6 untuk beberapa _flashback_ di cerita ini.

"_She's like a part of me I can't let go_…" RE 4 itu _quotes_ Leon yang paling saya ingat. Wow, artinya dalam sekali… xD

Hedeh. Ini pasangan semakin keliatan _canon_ saja...

Terima kasih buat, **jitan88, Neko-Ai-Nyan **dan anonim review **Sri123** yang udah kasi review di cerita sebelumnya. Ini akhirnya saya _publish_ juga :) Haaah… *menghela napas lega*

Oke, silahkan yang mau kasi review. Saya menerimanya dengan senang hati :D


End file.
